


In the Aftermath

by New_Elysia



Category: TCoVT, The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Blood, Gen, Near Death, Vampires, not sure since it's just after the 1st book, post canon?, some what sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: A one shot of the immediate aftermath following D'Ablo's defeat at the hands of Vlad in the alleyway.





	

D’Ablo watched through half lidded eyes as Vladimir Tod, Otis, and the two human’s fled in the alley way in Otis’s car. He could taste blood in his mouth, the same sweet liquid that subsided his life and acted as a food source, now became the herald to his impending death. His entire body seemed over taken with numbness, the wound in his chest feeling less and less painful with each passing moment. The council president felt his eyes close once, then he forced them opened. The world he saw seemed darker, even with the overhanging street light illuminating the alley. The vampire felt his fangs throb, demanding blood, demanding the one substance that could heal him and save his life. Though he could hear the sounds of humans passing by and leaving the office building, he couldn’t force his body to move. He couldn’t find a way to focused his telepathic abilities and bring one to him. D’Ablo’s steel grey eyes closed again and pain jolted through his chest. The vampire struggled to keep himself conscious, he couldn’t die here. D’Ablo focused as much as he could, fighting through the pain and growing numbness. He formed a message in his head, something simple, and something he needed little to fully focus on. It was a plea for help, the only thing the vampire could muster. He hoped against everything, that atleast one vampire nearby would be able to catch the message and find him, he couldn’t die here, he couldn’t be forgotten.

* * *

 

The chatter in the Stokerton council room was the same as any other evening, though it was a bit more toned down. D’Ablo wasn’t currently present, he’d run off with a few men to catch both Otis and the boy. Emily tapped her pencil against the wooden table. She wasn’t quite sure why, but there was something in her that felt uneasy. Something felt wrong about the situation, she was sure D’Ablo could handle himself against Otis and a teenaged boy. Both younger than the council president by literal centuries and much weaker. The sound of fast approaching footsteps quieted the rest if the room.

The doors to the council chamber nearly flew off the hinges as the thugs D’Ablo had taken with him barged in the room, all five of them looked panicked and fearful. Emily, though not the only one, was the first to notice the lack of the steel eyed vampire amongst him “the boy has a Lucis!” one of the men shouted, fear lacing his voice. Emily shot a glance to the council secretary, Orander looked back at her with an equal amount of worry “where’s D’Ablo” the men turned, as if just now noticing the absence of the council president. “He’s still outside…” Thanatos said, his icy blue eyes widening in realization. The blond then looked at Emily, the red head rushed for the door “where are you going?” Orander barked the question “we have to help if he’s in trouble” she said “and if he’s dead…” the thought didn’t sit well with anyone in the council room “then…” she began “we retrieve the body and notify Em, his mother, and his brother of his passing and we work to fill the position, as dictated by protocol.” She said, her hands tightening into fists. It was then a collective gasp echoed through the room, every vampire who had their mind even slightly open had received a telepathic message. A cry for help, a cry in D’Ablo’s voice telepathic voice.

Emily was the first out the large glass doors, her heels clicking on the hard stone steps leading down the front of the council building. Her emerald eyes scanned the surroundings, praying to not see a bright flash illuminate the street. She then picked up the scent of blood, heavy and thick. It also smelled fresh… and familiar. The vice president quickly descended the last of the steps, she turned and looked towards the alley to the left of the building, she knew her fellow council members would soon be behind her, but she couldn’t wait for them. The sound of clicking seemed to reverberate off the large buildings as the vampire approached the break between buildings. Her emerald green eyes widened at the sight before her. The grey brick wall of the council building was spattered in crimson, a body lay slumped against the structure. “Oh god no” she whispered, rushing over and kneeling down she nearly vomited. It was D’Ablo, without a doubt with a hole in his chest. Large enough that she could see the cold stone behind him.

Emily had seen a lot in over four hundred and seventy three years, war, death, famine and genocide. But this felt worse, much worse. Perhaps it was because it was against her own kind that this act had been committed or, perhaps, it was because D’Ablo was a close friend. Her hands trembled as they reached forward and gently picked up the council president’s hand, it felt heavy. Her red painted fingers searched to find a pulse, it was then a low groan filled the ally way “D’Ablo?” against her will, her voice cracked. She could hear the sound of approaching footsteps behind her as the rest of the council seemed nearer. “Are you there? Can you hear me?” she whispered the questions, another groan. It was obvious that he was in pain. “I’ll send for the hospital, can you hang on just a bit longer?” D’Ablo finally opened his eyes slightly, they darted to his vice president. “fi-f-ind a human” he coughed “need blood” he said, Emily darted her green eyes around, hoping a human was near enough to lure over, but there was no one. The footsteps stopped behind her, sounds of shock and horrified murmurs came from the other council members, Emily looked back “contact Stokerton General, tell them the council president is in critical condition and that he needs as much blood as they can bring.” Orander nodded “but what abought now?” Beatrice, a blond female vampire asked, Emily looked back at D’Ablo, who seemed to be teetering on the edge of consciousness. Emily raised her wrist to her mouth and gnashed into the flesh, drawing a steady stream of blood.

As she moved to place the wound to D’Ablo’s lips, Orader’s voice stopped her “Emily, you can’t be serious considering this.” She glanced at him “what choice do we have, he could die before the transport even gets close.” She said “but he could also go mad, vampires aren’t meant to feed off our own kind.” The copper haired male said, “I know, but…” she looked at D’Ablo “we have even the slightest chance to save him, he’s our council president, our leader, our…” the vice president choked back a sob “our friend.” She finished, the other council members didn’t speak “we can’t stand by and hope while he lays here dying” and with that she placed her wrist to the vampire’s mouth, D’Ablo opened his mouth out of pure instinct and began to drink “be careful, he could drain you” Orander warned, Emily paid him to no mind and concentrated. She could feel the familiar pull of blood being sucked from her veins. A feeling she hadn’t felt since her creation. As D’Ablo drank, she began to feel woozy, give the injured male a few more gulps, she pulled her wrist away. D’Ablo didn’t fight it, he couldn’t, and the wound on her wrist began its healing process as Emily looked back at his stomach. The large wound didn’t seem to be closing, but it did seem to heal slightly. Emily looked back at the council president’s face, his steel grey eyes looking through her. She gently reached out and smoothed back his thick brown hair “it’s alright, you’ll be alright, I promise.” D’Ablo didn’t respond, only closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. The sound of wailing sirens drew near, followed by the bright flashing lights bouncing off the fronts of the nearby office buildings.

 

* * *

 

D’Ablo slowly opened his eyes, his mind felt groggy and displaced. He could hear his name being called, someone then asked if he was awake and could hear them. Of course he could hear them, why wouldn’t he? And he could also hear the sound of loud rhythmic beeps, a heart monitor? The vampire pondered for a moment. The council president slowly processed the room around him. White walls… the smell of heavy chemicals… sheets tucked around him… and that dreadful heart monitor. Hospital, that was clear to him. He was in the hospital, but why? D’Ablo turned his head, a face that mirrored his features stood over him, grey eyes filled with tears and worry “D’Ablo” he spoke, though it still sounded slightly distant. “He’s awake?” another voice asked “I think so, his eyes are open.” The male above him said “Sombra…” D’Ablo croaked out, his throat aching and dry. The vampire looked back down, he smiled and reached down to grasp D’Ablo’s hand. “What are you doing here?” D’Ablo asked, a hand then reached across him, handing his brother a small paper cup. “You’re kidding right, I got a call that you were here in the hospital.” The vampire felt the paper container press against his lips and he parted them, feeling cool water run in. he swallowed “mother… mother said you were shot, with a Lucis…” the vampire in red looked away, “she said they found you outside the council building, nearly dead.”

D’Ablo tried to sit up, but Sombra stopped him and looked for the small remote to control the bed. “Where is mother?” D’Ablo asked, Sombra looked up and over him, D’Ablo turned his head to see his sire sitting in one of chairs near the bed, asleep. D’Ablo looked back at his twin “she’s been out for the past hour, I finally convinced her to rest.” D’Ablo felt himself being propped up by the bed, “how long have I been in here” he asked, “two weeks, I don’t think you woke up once.” Sombra looked down “we thought… we thought you wouldn’t make it.” He said, his voice cracking as he choked back tears “I was so afraid I’d lost you, the council is a mess right now, and it seems Elysia is also swept up in the panic.” D’Ablo looked away, perhaps it was the pain medication and whatever else they had swimming through his veins, but anger seemed the farthest thing right them and there. He could feel angry at Otis for betraying Elysia like Tomas had, he couldn’t feel anger towards the half breed boy that had shot him, there was just nothing.

The door to the room opened and Emily stepped inside. She paused though when she saw D’Ablo. “Oh thank god” she murmured and rushed over “you’re awake, how do you feel?” she asked, D’Ablo paused “tired, drained, doped out of my mind, and confused slightly.” D’Ablo said, Emily paused and then looked at Sombra. “I mean…” she closed the door behind her “well…” she tried to find the right words to explain. “I gave you my blood back in the alley way, do you feel any different?” D’Ablo slowly shook his head, “what is going on in the council?” he then asked, the vice president looked taken aback “you’re lying in bed with a large hole through your chest, and the first think you ask about is the council…” she shook her head and then looked back at Sombra, “it’s been a bit crazy, Em’s on our case to figure out if your living or dead so that she knows whether or not to appoint a replacement. We’ve been drowning in paperwork detailing what happened and where Tomas’s son and Otis have gone off to, we think Bathery, the town nearby, but we’re not sure.” She said, D’Ablo nodded and looked back at his brother “I need to speak with you alone, Emily” he said, Sombra blinked and then nodded. Honestly, the council president didn’t have the will or energy to keep up a telepathic conversation right now, and he need to speak freely without any one hearing. Sombra walked around the bed and shook Triage awake, the vampire looked over at D’Ablo and opened her mouth to speak, but Sombra mumbled that he asked to be left alone.

The door closed with a click and D’Ablo looked directly into the vice president’s eyes “as of now, you are my replacement till I recover.” He said sternly, “D’Ablo, you understand that might be never, right…” she whispered, D’Ablo sighed “you’re probably the first to survive a Lucis blast and it still doesn’t bode well that that wound hasn’t gotten smaller.” D’Ablo closed his eyes and smiled “of course.” He sighed “I’ll figure something out, but for now I need you to take control and lead this council.” “what about you” D’Ablo glanced towards the door “I’m going out of public eye, the only vampires to know where I am and what condition I’m in are to be the six of you.” He said “not even your family? D’Ablo, do you know how worried they were?” D’Ablo nodded “yes, but it’s for the best, I have to take care of this on my own.” He said sternly, he then looked at her “this is my last order as Council president for now, take care of Stokerton and its district, leave Otis and the boy be for now. He has a Lucis and he knows how to use it. I’ll devise a plan to fix this, but it will take time.” D’Ablo leaned back into the pillow “remember, once I leave this hospital, my location and condition are top secret, even to Em.” Emily nodded, worry still evident on her pale face “I will do my best” D’Ablo gave her a smile “I know you will, now, call in the nurse.” He said “I want to know how bad this is and what they have in mind.”


End file.
